The loading and unloading of ships with dusting materials creates a significant amount of dust. Depending on the nature of the material, this dust is at least messy and therefore undesirable, and at worst dangerous.
Solutions for this problem (not including the solution disclosed in the application referenced herein) have been previously proposed, which involved misting the space above the material, however the dust would still become airborne and escape the hatch.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.
Certain objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.